


Gonna Raichu a Love Song

by smallorbits



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheese, Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, Pokemon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallorbits/pseuds/smallorbits
Summary: What’s your favorite Pokemon move? Mine is Lick.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Gonna Raichu a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all this was written in 2014 (think: the year pokemon omega ruby was released) and i just unearthed it from my hard drive. maybe it should have been left in there.

The first thing that catches Chanyeol's eyes when he enters the apartment is the expanse of space in front of him. He's used to seeing stray pieces of paper on the floor or Toben and Monggu lying around somewhere, not chairs neatly shuffled in one corner or the pillows arranged by size on the couch. He certainly isn't expecting to find Jongin all washed up, almost office-ready in a pressed polo shirt and dress pants.

"Did you break one of my things again?" Chanyeol asks, squinting at how comically angelic Jongin looks like in the moment. Jongin wriggles uncomfortably in his dressy shirt and Chanyeol spots a small wrinkle on the collar, right below the small pink smudge that came about from that time Jongin decided to be an Artist and spent weeks drowning in paint and producing bad ‘artwork’. Some of Jongin’s designs hang in the bathroom to allow guests and friends to ponder its meaning while they go about their bodily business.

"Why would I--" Jongin exhales loudly, and the rehearsed look disappears from his features. 

The last time this happened was when Jongin thought it was a good idea to wash Chanyeol’s white clothes with the colored ones. The result was Chanyeol's favorite (and oldest) white hoodie acquiring a tie-dyed look. In hindsight, it wasn't so bad; the hoodie had come to be one of his personal favorites, and Jongin volunteered to pay for the laundry for the next three weeks. All was good.

Except this time, it's probably not about the laundry.

  
The smile on Jongin's lips slips into a toothy grin, then disappears into Jongin worrying his bottom lip. "There's… something we should talk about," Jongin finally says. He grabs the air with much uncertainty and Chanyeol takes a few steps forward, suddenly concerned. "Please don't think that it's something's bad. I didn't break anything, I didn't kill any of the dogs, I swear--"

"Jongin." Chanyeol places a finger on Jongin's lips, and he smiles a little when Jongin's lips pucker on instinct. "Relax. You couldn't even kill a mosquito. What happened?"

“Chanyeol,” Jongin begins again.

"Why are you being serious? It's not like you."

"Remember how we met?"

Chanyeol laughs, amused but playing along to see where Jongin is heading. "The house party?"

"I first met you at a frat party, but you must have learned Follow Me, because all eyes were drawn to you. Remember how everyone fought to dance with you? I almost punched Sehun until you told me to Play Nice.”

Chanyeol frowns, tilting his head in confusion at Jongin’s words. At the first wrinkle of Chanyeol’s forehead, Jongin falters, the nervous smile slipping off his face, but he steels himself and boulders on. 

“I used to be so prickly, always protecting my heart, but you tore down my Spiky Shield with Feint. After you captivated me, everyone kept saying how much nicer I was, and I never realised how much I wanted to change into a better person, for myself, for you, until you came along.”

Realisation slowly dawns on Chanyeol’s face. “Jongin, you’re not-”

Jongin pauses with a pleased smile, waiting for Chanyeol to applaud him for his creativity but instead of excited gushing (Jongin spent all night writing his script and thinks it’s the Best Idea Ever) Chanyeol scrunches up his nose and bursts into laughter.

Wait, no, this is not how it’s supposed to go! In Jongin’s mind, this is where Chanyeol was supposed to be tearing up. He should be so touched by Jongin’s awesome ideas that he falls to his knees and then maybe Jongin gets a nice, appreciative reward.

“Are you serenading me with _Pokemon moves_?”

Jongin huffs, pulling at his collar. “Would you please just listen to me.” 

“I don’t know where you’re going with this,” Chanyeol says, waving at him. “But go on.”

Jongin sucks in a breath and barrels on determinedly. “From the first day when you approached me and used Attract, I fell for your Cute Charm, and now I'm immobilised by love. When you look at me with your Baby Doll eyes, I have absolutely no resistance and am deeply, stupidly Captivated. On our first date, you gave me that Sweet Kiss, and I saw you in my Future Sight.”

Chanyeol giggles, thinking back about how he almost mauled Jongin on his doorstep because he looked too good and Chanyeol was but a weak man. “You weedle-d your way into my pants.”

  
Monggu waddles in just then, with Toben chasing him behind and nipping at his ear playfully. 

Jongin dives to catch the pups, flailing around and hitting his knee on the couch in the process. "Fuck, fuck, you two are not supposed to come in yet!"

"Why is Monggu dressed as Pikachu? And awww, is Toben Pichu?"

"Oh, fuck it." Jongin drops to one knee and reaches into the small pouch strapped to Monggu’s back, pulling out a round object. 

"Is that- is that a pokeball?”

Jongin nods, holding up the red and white pokeball and popping it open to reveal a silver ring nestled among the silk fabric.

“Oh.” Chanyeol barely swallows in his gasp and his hands flutter up to cover his mouth

“Can we form a Destiny bond, because without you, my life would be missing its meaning. Chanyeol, I promise to be your King's Shield. Now and forever, I choose you. I’m using my Master Ball on you, so will you marry me?"

Chanyeol stares at Jongin for a few tense seconds, making Jongin visibly more nervous by the second. He finally cracks a smile and drops down to envelop his arms around Jongin. “God, I can’t believe I’m getting married to a nerd.”

“Yeah? I can be your Prince Charmander?” Jongin pulls back to grin at him, quickly placing a messy kiss on Chanyeol's forehead. Chanyeol punishes him for that with some well aimed tickles. 

“Stop!” Jongin yelps, retaliating and trying his best to attack Chanyeol’s sides too. "Chanyeol if you keep wriggling like that, you'll cause me to Harden."

Chanyeol snarls and pulls Jongin down roughly, shutting him up with a mouthful of skin. "if you don't shut up and kiss me now, I'll Mach Punch your gut."

"How about you use Pound?" Jongin teases, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. "I swear it’ll be super effective."

  
The dogs are locked out of the bedroom for the night and Toben chews his Pichu outfit to smithereens. 


End file.
